Feral
by Randomgirl43
Summary: Not tied in with the other story, but still an established Noex fic. M for a reason! No likey no ready


"What are you doing?" Rex paused in stradling Noah's waist, wearing nothing but his t-shirt. Noah was only in his jeans, his own shirt tossed somewhere in the room.  
"I want you in me. Anally."  
"I...uh...I don't..." Rex sighed over dramatically.  
"Oh come _on_ Noah! Its always handjobs, blowjobs and fingers! Thats fun but I want_you _ damn it!"  
"Rex this _really _isn't a good idea."  
"Why? Don't you want me that way? Are you not ready?"  
"What!? No! its not that its just..."  
"Afraid I'll break?" Noah bit his lip. He was afraid he'd loose control. Rex didn't know it but Noah still had rouge Nanites in him. Not enough to turn him EVO, but if he wasn't cautios he became...feral. They were leftovers from Van kleiss using him as a distraction. He had no doubt if he was to have anal sex with Rex he'd loose it big time. Rex, oblivios to everything, used one Smack hand to hold Noah's hands up as he unzipped the grey jeans. A hard cock poked out through the fabric of his underwear.  
"See? This is interested." Noah tried, and failed, to surpress a shudder as Rex lathered up two fingers with saliva and inserted them into himself.  
"Ahh...do you know how much I've done this? Brought myself off on just my fingers while imagining its your cock. I had to do it before I came here or I'd never have made it this far. You get me so hot Noah." The blonde's face flushed deeply with arousal as Rex made a show out of stretching himself. He closed his eyes to try and calm down,until the opened ring touched the head of his penis. His eyes snapped open just intime to see Rex sink down onto him. Tight heat like nothing he'd ever experienced before encased his cock and he moaned.  
"Don't I feel so _good _around you?" Rex squeezed Noah from inside.  
"Oh my god." The nanites were buzzing dangerously, drawing others from his body to them.  
"Rex you have to stop." Rex let go of Noah's hands and said hands clutched desperatly at the headboard.  
"Why? You like it don't you?" He was mutating! He was mutating again!  
"Thats the problem!" The headboard cracked under his hands as his nails hardned and elongated, his teeth grew to points and, most noticebly for Rex, he grew in size.  
"AGH! Noah what...!?" Something primal and ruthless woke up, making Noah's once docile hands grab Rex's shoulders and yank him down so they were chest to chest. He sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Rex's shoulder, tasting copper, and his nails dug into the globes of Rex's ass.  
"GAH! Noah stop! Let me cure you!" Noah was having none of it. "MINE!" He roared into Rex's skin and pistoned his enlarged penis into and out of his captive. He barely heard the wild cries over the blood rushing through his ear, but he felt wet heat soon dot his chest and smelled semen. The scent spurred him on faster, harder, detirmend to mark his mate. He had no concept of time, it could have been a couple of minutes or a couple of hours, all he cared about was taking this body offered to him and claiming it forever. He did eventually let go of Rex's shoulder at some point, content with the scar it would leave and licking it to stem the bleeding. He didn't want his mate to die from it. He also rolled them over, he didn't remeber when. Rex went to cure him. He pulled out momentarily and flipped the Hispanic over, pinning the tan neck with one hand and using the other the hold the abused ass up. He re-entered his mate and wasted no time getting back to speed. He was close to climax.  
"Fuck! I'm yours Noah! I'm yours! Let go!" That did it. He rammed in a deep as he could go to ensure none would escape and he came. He threw his head back and howled. He snarled as Rex moved under him, but he wasn't dislodged so it was more of a warning than a threat. A sweaty, shaky hand grabbed his pinning hand. He jerked as the rouge nanites were pulled from him, his mutation disapearing and the wild part of him died out. He fell backwards onto his elbows, suddenly exhausted.  
"Oh fuck..." Infront of him was Rex's quivering backside, only with five cuts on each cheek in Noah's handspan and a very used hole. He crawled to Rex's side.  
"Shit Rex! Are you okay?" Rex blinked slowly at him, bent over a small puddle of ejeculate. The EVO smiled weakly.  
"Teeth and claws?...didn't like them all that much. Uncontrolled ass pounding? I came 3 times with no attention to my cock...figure it out man." Noah eased Rex onto his side and led down.  
"You're obviosly fine if you're being snarky." Rex let out a small moan as Noah's sperm started to ooze out of him.  
"I told you it was a bad idea."  
"I know I know. But you're cured now. Nothing stopping us from doing this again." Rex winced as he tried to sit up.  
"Except that." He fell back down with a flop.  
"We really need to clean up."  
"So tired...you made the mess." He pouted at Noah.  
"You started it. Anyway, you're my bitch now"  
"What!?" Noah pointed to the bite. The Latino huffed.  
"I can't move!" Rex whined. Noah tutted and sat up, getting off the bed and pulling Rex onto his feet.  
"My stuff needs to be clean. Come on." Rex sighed heavily and let Noah drag him to the washroom.


End file.
